one thing can change every thing
by moonlight whisperer
Summary: after the death of her father by a vampire.. sakura learns in this story how to fight, deal with death and pain. she also learns wat its like to know u love a vampire even after his brother killed her dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people what's up? This is Moonlight whisperer. This story is rated T because im gonna end up saying F***k a lot and other swears…. My chapters will not be long just yet. This chapter is basically ****what everyone looks like so far and whose in it so far. I will be writing one of theses when a new person comes in if its only one person ill put the chapter up with the info about the person.**

Sasuke: age: 17 immortal, eye color: has anyone seen his mangekyou, well if u have its that if not go to .com. Hair color: that blue black color. Hair style: u know when he has long bangs when he wakes up from being healed by tsunade. Clothes: what he looks like when hes with orochimaru. He has a special necklace that he gives to someone. It has a silver chain and the uchiha fan, his mother gave it to him before they were killed. Ok sasuke was changed in to a vampire by his brother after itachi killed his parents when sasuke was 17 of course. He is kind of nice to one person. (You'll find out later). He is trying to kill itachi while protecting sakura.

Sakura: Age: 5(At the moment people) human. Eye color: Emerald green. Hair: cropped short and pink and its staying that way. Cloths: dresses/nightgowns (dark blue and a dark red) Sakura is a princess and her castle is under attack by vampires. (if I say anything else it will ruin it :P)

Itachi: Age: 23 immortal eye color: his mangekyou hair: same when he's in akatsuki. He killed his parents when sasuke was 17. He was changed in to a vampire by pein.

Deidara: age 24 immortal. Eye color: bright blue. Hair: same when he's with akatsuki. Changed by pein. IS an idiot. Cloths: what he looks like in akatsuki

The king: (sorry no name) age 45. Hair color: White. Hair style, long ish. Eye color: greenish blue. Umm he dies fast so hes really no importance. Cloths: regular king cloths I guess

The Queen: sayuri (random name) Age: 30 Hair color: red Hair style her hair is a little past her shoulders. Sakura's mom. Her husband gets killed and she think sakuras dead because of what sai said. Sakura is the only person she has left. She likes the vampire that saved her daughter as a son. Cloths: pink, purple, light blue and anything that's light dresses.

Sai: Age: 6 Sakuras long time friend. Who gets pissed and scared of this vampire that saved her. ( Hes was scared at first) eye color: black. Hair color: black Hair style: the same in shippuden(sp?). Sakura gets angry at him for running away. He loves sakura.

**A/n alright u don't have to review for this one. But the real chapter that's coming out tonight u have to review for please!!!!!!**

**Seeya laterz,**

**Moonlight whisperer**


	2. attack

**A/n Hey this is the first chapter, hope u like it. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

There were fires everywhere. The akatsuki which were all vampires were destroying the town called konoha because they were after the kingdom. They started to head toward the castle where the royal honoro(sp) family was a sleep. A dark shadow was watching from the side lines.

He watched as his brother raced by him. The shadow started to follow him. He knew where he was going. The shadow cursed silently when he realized where they were going. The alarm to warn the villagers, and everyone else, had gone off. The king, queen, their daughter, and the workers had woken up almost instantly. The akatsuki picked up more speed with every step they took towards the castle. The dark shadow followed them silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little boy had heard the alarm and ran into the castle to find his best friend the princess. The workers were flying all over the place screaming "Hide the princess; Make sure nothing happens to her!"

The little boy named Sai was racing around the castle as fast as his little legs would go trying to find her. He sped up when he heard the bloody scream of the king. He just had to find her because he knew the vampires were here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark shadow had just arrived to see Deidara kill off the last of the workers at the castle.

"Deidara, you sicken me" the dark shadow said.

"Sasuke, you're a vampire to yea." Deidara said stupidly.

"Yeah, but at least I don't go around ripping people's heads off idiot… where the hell is Itachi?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know probably trying to kill the princess yea." He replied

Sasuke raced off to find his brother and the princess. He ran past Sai right into the room where Itachi was just about to break her neck. He grabbed Itachi's hand and broke it along with his arm.

"Hn foolish little brother don't get in my way" Itachi sneered.

"tch, you wish I'd listen to you like your little fuck buddy Kisame" Sasuke growled

"Hn you want to play the hard way? fine then ill be back for her when she's 15… perfect age to be my mate don't ya think?" Itachi smirked when he saw his little brother back up towards the princess.

"seeya later foolish little brother… you can't save her from me hehe" and with that Itachi and the whole akatsuki disappeared.

Sasuke turned to the terrified princess and also saw Sai giving him a glare.

**Sakura: why am I 5?**

**Moonlight whisperer: because..**

**Sakura: tell me!!!!**

**Moonlight whisperer: I don't wanna**

**Sakura: bitch**

**Moonlight whisperer: Oh for that I'll make u date Sai!!!**

**Sasuke: YOU DO THAT I MAKE U DATE LEE**

**Moonlight whisperer: AHHHHHHH ewwwwwww youth boy…….**

**Sakura: thank you Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Moonlight whisperer: ok Sasuke your gay now**

**Sasuke: WAT I LO…..LIKE sakura**

**Moonlight whisperer: were u about to say love?**

**Sasuke: n-n-no**

**Sakura: you don't love me Sasuke-kun? *tears are starting to fall***

**Sasuke: noo I l-love you Sakura-chan **

**Moonlight whisperer: awwwwww that's so cute but were not here to tell each other how much we love each other were here for…**

**Sakura: PLEASE Review **

**Sasuke: and she'll give u another chapter**

**Moonlight whisperer: thanks……. Yea so R&R PLEASE **

**seeya laterz,**

**Moonlight whisperer**


	3. savior

**A/n hey guys. I know I'm updating fast but I wont all ways up date this fast. I'm getting ideas fast. So I'm curious would anyone like it if when the humans are older if I should have Sakura or any other of the characters sing? Ps. This is the only one with a recap so far.**

**Oh well I don't own naruto**

RECAP

_Sasuke raced off to find his brother and the princess. He ran past Sai right into the room where Itachi was just about to break her neck. He grabbed Itachi's hand and broke it along with his arm._

"_Hn foolish little brother don't get in my way" Itachi sneered._

"_tch, you wish I'd listen to you like your little fuck buddy Kisame" Sasuke growled_

"_Hn you want to play the hard way? fine then ill be back for her when she's 15… perfect age to be my mate don't ya think?" Itachi smirked when he saw his little brother back up towards the princess._

"_seeya later foolish little brother… you can't save her from me hehe" and with that Itachi and the whole akatsuki disappeared._

_Sasuke turned to the terrified princess and also saw Sai giving him a glare._

**A/n Ok on with the story**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai's pov **(Remember he's 6)**

Dang… whatever he is he saved her. She probably likes him now… He's trying to steal her away. Uh-oh he's a vampire… I want to scream to save her… oh crap he's looking at me… I'm gonna run now..

Normal pov

"Hey you ok?" Sasuke asked her k-k-kinda" she stuttered

"ok… I'm Sasuke" he told her

"Do you want me to take you to your mom?" he asked

""y-yea… I'm Sakura" she quietly stated

"alright, Sakura" he gently picked her up in his arms. While he was running she asked "Sasuke…" he looked down "yeah?"

"are you…..are you a vampire" she quickly asked

"yeah, but I won't hurt you.. I promise.. I'm one of the good vampires" he swore to her

Her eyes automatically light up when he said that. "So your gonna visit me?" He didn't know how to answer that so he just said a simple maybe.

"Ok thanks" and with that she put her head on his chest and fell into a light slumber. When Sasuke reached her mom whom was outside. He heard the little boy from earlier say "That's the vampire that I saw talking to Sakura-chan" Sai whispered

"Oh no! He didn't hurt her or anything right?" Sayuri asked worriedly

"I don't know I became a big chicken and ran away… I'm so sorry!" he sobbed

Sayuri noticed her in his arms. He gently woke her up.

"Sakura. Sakura wake up."

"Huh?" she asked

"Sakura, when is your birthday?" He asked still being quiet.

"*yawn* next month, march 18" she yawned

"let's get you to your mother" he said

"ok Sasuke-kun" he smiled at the suffix

Sayuri noticed that she started to move so she started to scream

"Put her down" he gently gave his Sakura to her mother**(A/n Yes I did just say his sakura muhahaha.. and yes hes ooc right now but he doesn't realize it yet)**

"Don't worry I would never hurt Sakura-chan" Sasuke said

"yeah, he wouldn't mommy he saved me from this evil vampire named uhhhhh itchy I think?" she asked/said

"His names is Itachi but I must go now Sakura." Despite the fact he felt like he would have a whole in his chest if he left her

"no don't go!" she begged But that just caused the whole to get bigger.

The queens eyes flickered from Sasuke then to Sakura.

"Thank you" she said "Thank you for protecting my baby girl"

"No problem, but I have to go, goodbye Sakura, your majesty" and with that he disappeared

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n ok I made this one longer and I would like to thank The Dark Rayne for reviewing. So thanks fat ass jkjkjk you know at I mean.**

**Ok I liked that chapter how bout u?**

**Plz R&R **

**Seeya laterz**

**Moonlight whisperer**


	4. birthday

**Hey people! Wats up? **

**Did u all have a good new years?**

**Cuz I slept through it all sort….**

**Ok so I heard that all the zunes players in the usa crashed at midnight that would really suck.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO…. God I hate repeating that…..**

**And yes I kno I spelt a few names wrong but get over it.**

**Sasuke's inner**

Sasuke talking to inner

_**Sakura's inner**_

_Sakura_ talking to inner

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap

Sayuri noticed that she started to move so she started to scream

"Put her down" he gently gave his Sakura to her mother

"Don't worry I would never hurt Sakura-chan" Sasuke said

"yeah, he wouldn't mommy he saved me from this evil vampire named uhhhhh itchy I think?" she asked/said

"His names is Itachi but I must go now Sakura." Despite the fact he felt like he would have a whole in his chest if he left her

"no don't go!" she begged But that just caused the whole to get bigger.

The queens eyes flickered from Sasuke then to Sakura.

"Thank you" she said "Thank you for protecting my baby girl"

"No problem, but I have to go, goodbye Sakura, your majesty" and with that he disappeared

End recap

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Sasuke had left the queen turned her attention to Sakura.

"U didn't get hurt at all?" Sayuri asked she replied with a simple nope.

"now we have to fix all this up…" Sai said bummed out

"ahhhhh…. Can't we do that later. I'm so tired *yawn*" Sakura yawned

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's Pov.

Hn. Stupid Itachi freaking treating humans. Why the hell was I being so nice…. Uhhhh great what am I going to do. **You like Sakura **Who the hell just said that? **I did. ** Who the fuck are you? 

**Your inner. **What the fuck go away… **nope admit it you like a 5 year old.** Hn. I don't like a 5 year old. **Sure you don't.** Would you shut the hell up I'm trying to think. **So what cha going to get her? **

Hn? **You know Sakura. You're the dummy who asked when her birthday was. **Tch whatever I need to hunt…… ** humph asshole.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip – 1 month

It was march 18, otherwise known as Sakura's birthday. The town and castle was all fixed up. Yup everything was back to normal… NOT Sakura has been having the weird dreams lately. She won't tell a sole because no one would believe her. She tried telling people on how she was saved by a vampire. Only ones who knew and believed this was her mom and Sai.

Most of her dreams had that Itachi guy in them. But then again Sasuke is in them to. She was a little scared of those dreams where Itachi tried to turn her into a vampire or was killing her parents in front of her..

She missed her father. He was killed by that stupid weasel boy. But most of all, she misses Sasuke, even though she only met him once she still missed him. Sakura had just woken up. Her hair all tangled. Her eyes still heavy. She looked around the room to realize it was her birthday. But she knew it would never be the same her father wasn't there anymore.

"daddy why did u have to die?" Sakura said quietly.

She noticed at note on her little table next to her twin full bed that had red and blue blankets on it. She picked up the note and started to read it…

Dear Sakura-chan

Happy 6th birthday. My present to you is my Uchiha family necklace. I want you to have it. It means a lot to me so try not to lose it. I'm glad you're holding up well. Take care.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura looked at the necklace and squeaked in delight it was beautiful. The chain was a sterling silver and the Uchiha fan was hooked on with a white gold hook.

She quickly put it on swearing to herself that she'll never lose it. She ran to her closet to get dressed. She picked out a light red spring dress, but she wished she could were pants and a t-shirt, combed her hair and walked down stairs. Her mother greeted her with

"Happy birthday kura-chan" giving Sakura her nickname.

"Thank you mommy" Sakura smiled

Sayuri noticed the necklace.

"Sakura where did you get the pretty necklace?" she asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Sakura said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's pov

_Moms not going to believe me either that or she'll freak out…. _**Hey it's ok Sakura ** _umm who are you?_

**Oh me im just inner Sakura so just call me I.S.** _umm ok I.S. _ **your mother said something. **

"huh?" I said.

"I said I'll try my best to believe you" mom said

_I smiled I have suck a great mom _

"ok well you remember that vampire who saved me from Itachi?" _please don't think I'm crazy._

"yea Sasuke right?" she said to me

"well there was a card on my desk and it had my name on it so I read it and it was from Sasuke. He said that this necklace was important to him and he wanted me to have it." _I think she knows I'm telling the truth. _

"I'm guessing you want this kept secret?" she asked

"yes please they will think im crazy…" **glad that's over with **_ yea I know._

She smiled at me and told me to go eat so I stumbled my way into the kitchen only to see Sai.

"hi Sai" _he didn't respond_ "Sai?" _is he ignoring me? _

"oh hi Sakura-chan I didn't see you there" he replied

"ok then" I replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N THAT'S all for now im sorry but I don't have ideas yet if you would like to say and idea ill be happy to see if I can fit it in here. And don't worry she won't be 6 for long.**

**Oh I have an idea for later but I want to know should I make Karin her step sister and her father the next king?… cuz there gonna need a king again soon.**

**Well R&R for more chapters **

**Seeya laterz,**

**Moonlight whisperer**


	5. new king and karin? time skip?

**Moonlight whisperer: hey...**

**Naruto: whats wrong moonlight-Chan**

**Moonlight whisperer: it's nothing……**

**Garra: Can I have a cookie????**

**Moonlight whisperer: wtf panda-Chan???? O.0**

**Naruto: You call him panda Chan? **

**Moonlight whisperer: yea?**

**Garra: Moonlight whisperer doesn't own Naruto and she's being weird lately!!**

**Naruto: Yea moonlight-Chan is going into the emo corner with Sasuke-teme!!!!**

**Moonlight whisperer: hell noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: whatever on with the chapter….**

**Moonlight whisperer: Sorry for not updating!!!!**__

_**Sakura's inner**_

_Sakura_ talking to inner

_Sai _talking in his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_RECAP_

"_I'm guessing you want this kept secret?" she asked _

"_Yes please they will think im crazy…" __**glad that's over with **__yea I know._

_She smiled at me and told me to go eat so I stumbled my way into the kitchen only to see Sai._

"_Hi Sai" __he didn't respond__ "Sai?" __is he ignoring me? _

"_Oh hi Sakura-Chan I didn't see you there" he replied _

"_Ok then" I replied_

_END RECAP._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

sakura's pov

"Sai are u ok?" I asked

"Yea im fine." He gave me that fake smile of his when he's mad.

_Why is he lying to me? _ **I don't know sak. **_I don't like when he lies to me. _

"Sakura?" Sai said

"Huh?" _oh great I sounded dumb…_

"Oh nothing you just spaced out." _Damn he was going to say something._

End sakuras pov.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai's pov

_Stupid vampire giving sakura that necklace. He should die. I mean he could have killed her. Then I would have killed him. Huh? Is that sakura? _

"I'm fine" I said when she asked me if I was ok.

She's really cute. Damn she wearing that necklace. Grrrrrr oh well she'll never ever see him again.

"Sai my mom is calling I'll be back" she said

End Sai's pov

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayuri's Pov

"sakura, come here for a minute" I yelled. Well here comes my little darling. 

"yes mommy" ohhhhhh she's so darn cute.

"I have to get married to someone else I know u don't want me to but it's for the sake of our country" what's she going to say

"oh" Sakura, said.

End Sayuri's pov

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip- 9 years later.

Normal pov.

15 year old Sakura was awoken of the sound of screeching. Her hair was a short cropped pink. She was wearing black sweat pants and a dark red tank-top

" what the fuck… was that" she said

"MOM WEARS MY MAKEUP!!!!!" the screeching idiot said I mean Karin.

Sakura went to her closet grabbed a tight black shirt with her clan symbol written in dark red on the Sleeve and she grabbed loose black pants. Remember when she wished she could wear pants well after the attack she started to even though The new king yells at her she doesn't care. She thinks he's a total bitch. Now she trains outside when she is alone cuz if anyone found out that she trained her self in combat. She get a strict punishment and never let out of there site. Now that would suck. She also put on black gloves that were finger less and reached up to her funny bone. They had metal cubes on them for protection. She stopped wearing dresses right before the wedding of her stepfather and her mother. And she still has that necklace Sasuke gave all those years back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's Pov

Oh great the bitch is up._**tch you got that right.**_

I walked over to my closet grabbed what I wanted put on my black eyeliner and light gray eye shadow and walked out. When I walked down stairs. Oh look she's running around like an idiot. Oh great she's coming up to me. tch she looks like a slut wearing that short of a dress especially in hot pink ewww.

"what do you want?" I said emotionlessly

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY MAKE UP IS??? I NEED IT FOR OUR SUITORS TODAY!!!!" she freaking screeched that ugh.

"no now leave me alone" I rolled my eyes when she glared at me.

"Mom I'm going on a walk seeya…" I said before rushing out the door. _Ugh great it looks like its going to rain oh whatever I'm just going to go to my favorite spot. __**You mean our favorite spot. **__Sure sure._ _**You know I can't stop thinking about that Sasuke dude. **__Really I cant either. i also wont stop having nightmare of that day…__** yea I know…. Oh were here. **_

It's still as beautiful as ever. The little waterfall surrounded by trees and rocks that are smoothed out. Its my favorite place just to meditate. Not hearing that screeching of that baboon. _**Hahaha Karin = baboon haha**_.

_Would you shut up?! __**No!**_ _shut it or no more cookies…__**fine meanie butt.**_

Hmmm I wonder whose going to ask for my hand in marriage today? Will it be sai again? Uh why cant he understand that I don't like him plus he's been an ass every since I was saved by Sasuke.

I moved my hand towards the necklace that was never removed from my neck.

Wow I haven't token this thing off in 9 years.

I better head back to the castle. Tch stupid castle.

End sakura's pov

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal pov

Sakura walked back to the castle and sat in the room where the suitors were going to be plying up.

The so called king came in

"brat hurry up and help Karin and get a dress on!!" he yelled

"no." Sakura sneered

"It's ok daddy I'm done I don't need help from the bitch" Karin said trying to act like and angel ha yea right. The king walked out of the room saying "ok kiddo" ewwwww hes being nice to her ugh.

"look whose talking!" Sakura mumbled

"uh! You'll be sorry u said anything bitch." She suddenly started to cry

"tch here comes the fake water works." Sakura rolled her eyes at Karin she was acting like she was 5.

The king rushed in hearing Karin cry

"what's wrong baby?" the king asked

"I-I was t-trying t-to be n-n-nice to s-s-sakura and she c-c-called m-me a w-whore" she faked cried and stuttered

"SAKURA YOUR GROWNDED!"he yelled

"what I didn't say nothing to her she's lying!" sakura explained

"Yeah right, when the suitors our done go to your room!"

"FINE" Sakura yelled.

"Sir the royal suitors are here." Said some random dude

"ah bring them in" replied the king

The suitors walked in reveling……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moonlight whisperer : dun dun da dun dun dun dun da da whose it going to reveal. And yes I haven't updated in a while cuz I've been busy!**

**Sasuke: ok so I was mentioned in this but I don't even get a part what the fuck. And your making sakura-chan live with that whore?!**

**Moonlight whisperer : which one?**

**Sasuke: BOTH **

**Moonlight : god u sure seem to be pmsing today.**

**Sasuke: I AM NOT A GIRL!**

**Sakura : umm Sasuke-kun are u sure you alright?**

**Sasuke : *grabs sakura by the waist picks her up and runs while she's over his shoulder* she's mine bitches. You stupid suitors leave her alone.**

**Naruto : while Sasuke beats the living shit out of the suitors R & R and she'll give you a cookie **

**Moonlight : oh and thank you to**

**Colourfulgurl and AnimeFan144**

**for reviewing the other chapters.**

**^-^ see ya laterz I gotta watch the show sasuks bout to beat up whoops cant say! **

**BiBi **


	6. Sai Zeek? Sasuke?

**Moonlight whisperer: hi….**

**Sakura: Moon-chan?**

**Moonlight: yes…?**

**Sakura: something up?**

**Moonlight: noo……**

**Naruto: moonlight don't worry he'll come back in 1 or 2 years…..**

**Moonlight: no im not bothered by him moving….**

**Itachi: moonlight does Not own Naruto cuz if she did I would have not *muffled sound suddenly heard***

**Moonlight : no itachi u no tell people that cuz what if they don't know bad…. As he said I don't own Naruto but I do own Zeek!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_RECAP_

"_I-I was t-trying t-to be n-n-nice to s-s-sakura and she c-c-called m-me a w-whore" she faked cried and stuttered _

"_SAKURA YOUR GROWNDED!"he yelled _

"_what I didn't say nothing to her she's lying!" sakura explained _

"_Yeah right, when the suitors our done go to your room!" _

"_FINE" Sakura yelled._

"_Sir the royal suitors are here." Said some random dude_

"_ah bring them in" replied the king_

_The suitors walked in reveling……_

_End recap_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura's pov

Zeek, and Sai again… and other people whom I don't remeber

Zeek was a tall (about 5,11) athletic man with dark brown hair a well muscled chest and a red and black shirt on and dark black jeans. He wore two sai's (the swords not the character) on his back. All and all he was pretty hot but not my type.

But why sai of all people god he was wearing that dumb half shirt and those black pants….. his hair looks like a mop…

Me and the bitch I mean slut I mean Karin were sitting in our stupid *thrones* as every one else says.

"Lady Sakura-Sama will u allow me to be your husband?" ugh I hated the way every one was so formal and he looking at me like ill say yes wow loser….

"For the last time no, Sai I do not like you that way, frankly im starting to hate you!" I screamed at him hoping jut maybe he'll listen but nooooo he'll come back tomorrow…..

God why does he not quit, frankly why don't all of them quit trying cuz im gonna turn them all down….

Hmmm u know I should just take Zeek up on his offer…..hmmmmm

Nah he'll be back tomorrow… WTF is Karin staring at? I'm gonna ask her

"Karin what the fuck are you staring at??" she said nothing whatever.

"Miss Sakura-Sama u look troubled are you ok ?" huh oh Zeek asked if I was… no I was still think bout the day my father died by a stupid vampire….. but I didn't say that…. Huh I just remembered its my 15 birthday today

"no, no im fine Zeek don't worry about me…" that was the last of those crazy fanboys.. hmmm I haven't heard from Inner for a while….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's Pov

Hmmm what has it been 9 years since I've been to kono…… Oh shit 9 years… today is her birthday…… shit surely Itachi will come after her I gotta get my crew to listen to me… just this one time….. damn… as I walked across the dark death ( the name of the boat I didn't make it neji did) to see Naruto and his mate Hinata coming towards me..

Naruto dobe was wearing his normal black and orange pants with black strips up the side and a black skin tight shirt on. His hair was normal…. On his face were whisker like marks

Hinata was wearing a blue tank top on with a white skull on the side and dusty tan pants…. Her hair was long almost touching her hips.

I had on a white shirt on the showed my chest and black pants on with my blade attached to the side…

"HEY SASUKE TEME WHATS UP!!!????" the Dobe yelled

"Shut it dobe we need to go to konoha." If he yells I swear

"why Sasuke-san?" thank god hinata said something

"hn there is a girl there that might be attacked by my brother" wow the dobe is quiet did he die or something

"OMG SASUKE TEME'S GONNA SAVE A GIRL!!!!" I stand corrected

Great he went and told the others

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/N ok im just gonna give u the descriptions on the people that are coming to say something to Sasuke

Neji- long brown hair, tan skin tight shirt, tan baggy shorts.

Kiba- baggy gray sweat shirt, regular black pants with his dog akamaru walking with him.

End A/N

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's pov

Neji walked over to me with Kiba and his dog akamaru.

"so were going to konoha eh?" Neji asked me

"yes….." I answered

"IS that girl u gonna save hot?!" I should punch Kiba…

"I don't know I haven't seen her in 9 years.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one's pov

Sasuke and his crew managed to get to konoha before late evening. Sasuke had hope he wasn't to late to save Sakura. He wondered if she kept his necklace… He got off his boat and look around no one had seemed hurt so His So called basted weasel brother hadn't shown up yet.

He walked toward the castle with Neji on his left side. Girls were gawking on how two single men had so much beauty with them. Guys were staring jealously at them for getting the attention of the girls but both boys had no interest in them they were there for the girl… her name is Sakura…

"Hey Sasuke why are we walking towards the castle over there" Neji asked him quietly

"Neji, that's where she is. She lives in the castle." Sasuke replied as quietly

"So she's a maid then in the castle?" neji said and asked at the same time…

"No she's the princess with pink hair" Sasuke said quickly

"ok then…." Neji said sounding a little confused… he would have never thought that pink was a hair color….

The arrived in at the castle soon enough…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moonlight: sorry guys I have to end it right there…. There will be possible sasusaku in the next chapter. **

**Sasuke: What the hell!**

**Moonlight: What?**

**Sasuke: what what what is that all u can say???? I could have seen sakura!!!!! **

**Moonlight: wait till the next chapter oh and I give a big cookie to all my reviewers whom are**

**Colourfulgirl, cool44, animeandvampslover18, nejihyuggalover for ur wonderful reviews I hope to be hearing more form u guys! ^-^ seeya laterz**


	7. leaving

**Moonlight whisperer: hey people sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**Naruto: she's been to busy thinkin bout *mphpjosdklhhg***

**Moonlight: shut the fuck up Naruto…. I was busy with testing dumbass**

**Naruto: whatever I WANT Ramen**

**Moonlight: ok ignoring that….. I was not thinking bout him…….. **

**Itachi: then why cant u wait till HE comes back….???????**

**Moonlight: cuz……..**

**Naruto :MOONLIGHT-CHAN DOES NOT OWN MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

**Moonlight: Random hyper little bastard**

**Naruto: HEYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Recap _

"_Hey Sasuke why are we walking towards the castle over there" Neji asked him quietly_

"_Neji, that's where she is. She lives in the castle." Sasuke replied as quietly_

"_So she's a maid then in the castle?" neji said and asked at the same time…_

"_No she's the princess with pink hair" Sasuke said quickly_

"_ok then…." Neji said sounding a little confused… he would have never thought that pink was a hair color…._

_They arrived in at the castle soon enough…_

_End recap_

Normal pov

When neji and Sasuke arrived at the castle they saw the slut… I mean Karen… walking around in the garden…

"ummm who the hell is that Sasuke?" neji asaked

"I have no fucking idea" Sasuke said disgusted by just looking at her..

Suddenly they heard this form the villagers

"HOLY SHIT RUNNNNN ITS THAT VAMPIRE FROM 9 YEARS AGO HES GOING TO KILL US ALL"

"Shit" neji and Sasuke said in unison.

"neji u hold him off ill get Sakura" Sasuke said then left in a second

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's pov

Well the suitor are all gone… I suddenly heard the villagers start screamin something along the lines of 9 years and vampire.. Shit… I hope it isn't that vampire… tch the slut ran in all scared.. wait what the hell is that…

"well well well.. looks like the little princess has grown up"

a shit is he looking me up and down. I unconsciously took a few steps back. Right in front of me was Itachi. The vampire that killed my father. Just as he was about to grab me someone who looked almost exactly like him except with shorter hair flew in front of me and broke Itachi's arm. Wait… he's he's.

"Sasuke…" I said again unconsciously…

He heard me cuz he head turned to mine with that smirk of his on his face… damn he is so hot. I am not turning into Karen hell nooo..

He quickly flew towards me and picked me up.

"What the hell put me down now!" I screamed

He just ran. but he left a note what the fuck? He ran towards this dude with brown hair.

"I told u to hold him off" he said to the guy with brown hair.

"I tried to but he got around me and sprung clones on me" the dude said

"whatever lets go" Sasuke said

They started to run towards a dark looking ship. Sasuke put me down once we reached what looked like his room. It was nice though. Looked like a kings bedroom. He looked at me a little funny hmm I wonder why

Sasuke's Pov

I got Sakura safely to the ship. I put her down in my room. It was nothing special just a queen bed with dark blue blankets and a nice view if the ocean. I turned to her and noticed a necklace around her neck.. I put my hand to her neck grabbing the necklace. She flinched a little. My eyes widened it was the necklace I gave to her on her 6 birthday.

"you kept it" I said to her looking in her eyes.

"umm yea I did… u saved me all those years ago its special" I smiled at her.

Then she asked "why did u take me away from my home?" she must of noticed we were at least 30 miles already from shore.

"I'm sorry Sakura I had to keep you safe" she after all is my soul mate.

"umm ok" then she fainted

"sakura?!" I picked her up and noticed the bruises on her body. Some of them looked like they were given by hand others were from…. TRAINING is she nuts..

I put her down on my bed and covered her body with the blanket. I walked out towards the deck to see Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Neji.

A/n

Tenten: hair up in buns wearing a dark brown tight shirt. With black baggy pants.

"Hey Sasuke how's are guest?" Tenten asked

"hn she fainted" I replied. I walked away back towards my room to see her still fainted but now it looks like shes sleeping. Damn shes shivering. I crawled into the bed with her and pulled her into my arms and sat there.

It looked like she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Sayuri's pov

Damn it all that stupid vampire from 9 years ago. Hey what's this. I picked up this note thing and it read

_Dear sayuri,_

_Sakura is in my care. you have nothing to worry about. I will do everything I can and beyond to protect her from Itachi. Please do not send anyone after us because by the time u will read this we will be at least 600 miles from konoha_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moonlight: I HAVE no IDEAS HELPPPP MEEEEEE PLEASEEEE THIS CHAPTER SUCKEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!! **

**Naruto: ur just lazy right now since its april vaca.**

**Moonlight: WHATEVER…. I didn't get any reviews =…[ this time *sniff sniff* but even with THAT THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE **

**Naruto: sure it will**

**Moonlight: BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI =/**


	8. meeting new people

**Moonlight whisperer: HELLOO im so sorry about not updating im really sorry ive been so busy nd my parents took my computer so now im using my friends computer so i dont know if ill update much but i will update today =D**

**Naruto: we thought you died =[ but your alive =D**

**Moonlight: im sorry =[ but i am back nd here we go next chapter**

_Recap_

_Dear sayuri,_

_Sakura is in my care. you have nothing to worry about. I will do everything I can and beyond to protect her from Itachi. Please do not send anyone after us because by the time u will read this we will be at least 600 miles from konoha_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

_End recap_

Normal pov

Its been 2 days since Sakura left konoha. Sayuri was upset about her leaving but she knew it was for the best. Sakura had awoken to see Sasuke holding her to him.

"sasuke?" she said akwardly

Sasuke looked down at sakura and said "oh good your up come on we need to get you food..." he said.....

End normal pov

Sakura's Pov

He seemed mad... i wonder who shoved a stick up his ass.... FUCK! what the hell that hurt! what the hell was that...

i looked down to see something metal thrown at me ..... o.o what the..... what is that... I picked it up and it was a shuriken(sp?)....... DAMN that fucking hurt..

Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes... what? i looked down to see my thigh bleeding.... i sat down quickly took out my bandages and covered the wound...

"DOBE I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" who the hell is dobe? Why is Sasuke yelling at him????

"Teme come on dont hurt me it was an accident i didnt mean for it to hit your girlfriend.."

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU ASS MUNCH !!!" uhhh Sasuke looks sad now....

The fucking ass munch is on crack i swear to god this kid is annoying me already

"im sorry that i hurt you!!!"

"ass munch it didnt hurt me"

his eyes looked hopeful and he started dancing saying "i am going to live ayayayayyaya im not gonna get killed now"

uh yup this kid is on crack!

What the hell is he doing... he grabbed my hands and started going in a circle.... now hes jumping

"my name is naruto dattaboyle(sp??)!!!"

"sakura..." i said

"ohhh i like your name is you hair realll ????? its pretty you should meet my mate hinata!"

he dragged me over to a bunch of vampires and said

"GUYS!!! this is sakura... sakura this is kiba

"hey sakura" he smiled

"hi kiba" i smiled back

"this is Neji and his mate TenTen" naruto pointed at two people

"hello" they said in unison

"hi" i repiled nicely

"this is Hinata"

Hinata seemed like a shy girl

"hello Hina may i call you that?" i inquired

"yes may i call you Saki?"

"sure" i smiled to her and she smiled back... i think I'm gonna like it here.

End Sakura's pov

Sasuke's Pov

well at least she's getting along with every body. i walked towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple for Sakura. i walked back to see Sakura , Naruto , Neji , Hinata , and TenTen dancing around it looks funny.

"Sasukeim tired...."

i walk sakura back to my room. she snuggels up in the blanket. shes so cute. damn i forgot to give her the apple.....

**Moonlight: thats it for now guys ill try to update again soon.. plz review and give me some ideas.**

**bibi,**

**moonlight whisperer**


	9. Garra?

**Moonlight whisperer: hello I have decided to update tonight!**

**Naruto : wow to updates in a week that's a record….**

**Moonlight: ok what happened?**

**Naurto: *anime tears* kiba stole my cookies ='[**

**Kiba: no garra did**

**Garra *eating cookies* **

**Naruto: why garra why!!!!! *runs in a back corner***

**Kiba: Moonlight does not own naruto…**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke's Pov_

_well at least she's getting along with every body. i walked towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple for Sakura. i walked back to see Sakura , Naruto , Neji , Hinata , and TenTen dancing around it looks funny._

_"Sasuke im tired...."_

_i walk sakura back to my room. she snuggels up in the blanket. shes so cute. damn i forgot to give her the apple....._

_End Recap_

Sakura's Pov.

uh I didn't get much sleep last night that nightmare of Itachi killing me again. I'm not so sure its going to happen but you never know.

well this is werid.. I walk outside the bedroom door and its pitch black outside… what time is it…

What the fuck was that……

End sakura's pov

Normal pov.

A mysterious shadow flew right past Sakura. It landed on the other end of the boat and started walking towards Sakura.

Sasuke flew out of his working corridors and went in front of Sakura.

"Garra what are you doing here?" sasuke seethed

Garra was wearing black pants and a dark red shirt that went down to his knees (what he looks like after he becomes Kasekage)

"none of your business Uchiha!" Garra stared straight at Sakura.

Sakura started to get a werid feeling…

End normal pov.

Sakura's Pov.

I started getting a weird feeling when the Garra guy stared at me… It looked like he wanted to eat me or something.** You got that right! Hes so creepy!!!** Inner shut up! **Fine…**

I suddenly felt Sasuke grab me and push me more behind him. That Garra guy was behind me in an instant. I screamed without thinking and Naruto ran outside and tackled Garra.

"don't touch her Garra" naruto had said so quietly I could barely hear what he said.

"and why not she's easy prey I could kill her right now… get off of me!" is he trying to get them to kill me!

"no you will not touch her! Naruto get him off this ship now!" well at least Sasuke has some sense.

End Sakura's Pov.

Sasuke's Pov.

If I see Garra trying to suck my Sakura dry again I will kill him. I almost ripped his head off right there. But he's normally nice I wonder what happened…

Heh It's Shikamaru and Temari...

* * *

**A/n**

Shikamaru – brown khaki pants green shirt dark brown hair.

Temari – Purple pants, purple shirt with fishnet over it, fan on her back

* * *

"what do you two want?" I snapped

"We're sorry Sasuke but Garra got angry because Itachi went after him and he was just taking out his anger were going to go find him and calm him down will make him say sorry to Sakura"

Tch Temari is always apologizing for Garra.

"*yawn* yeah will be back later" shikamaru always so lazy

With that they disappeared I looked around to find Sakura and I couldn't find her. I walked around the boat trying to not seem worried but Neji could tell I was…

"Sasuke shes on the other side looking down at the dolphins" he said with a smirk

I hurried over there to see her leaning over the edge… Oh my god she slipped.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Her scream hurt my ears

I raced over there just in time to catch her hand. She suddenly looked up her eyes pleading for help.

I dragged her up on the deck and she feel straight on top of me.

Her cheeks went 1000000000 different shades of red it was so cute.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she blushed even harder

I smiled at the old suffix. I held her close but she smelt so good. I almost couldn't handle myself. I stood both of us up properly.

"are you hungry Sakura-chan?" ha she blushed again

"DAMN SASUKE UR WHIPPED YOU DAMN BABY!!" DAMNIT that damn Dobe so fucking annoying I'm going to fucking kill him.

I ran after the Dobe and we went around the boat just about 100 times until I fucking tackled him to the boat and started to punch him.

I felt someone hold back my arm. I looked up to see Sakura.

"please Sasuke don't hurt him" I calmed down in a second

"come on…" I said and started walking towards the cafeteria on the boat to get her some food I grabbed some fruits and threw them at her.

"ASS MUNCH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THROWING FOOD AT ME!!!!" she may have been screaming at me but she had a smirk on her face. She picked up the banana and shoved it in my hair.

"oh now you're going to get it" a smile set on my face and a smile on hers.

She tackled me to the ground thinking she could pin me. We rolled around on the ground but we were laughing. Wow I haven't been this happy in years. I held her close to me and she snuggled into my chest.

Wow she smells so good. I put my head on top of hers and she giggled a little.

"ok what's so funny" she laughed harder

"come on tell me what's so funny"

She looked at me her grin was really high.

"It's just I never thought I would have this much fun with a vampire and you have some banana on your nose" she wiped the banana off my nose and then she stood up.

"come one Sasuke I'll eat this apple on the way back to your room kay?"

"alright"

We walked back to the room and she jumped on the bed

She laid on her stomach and asked "so we're we going anyways"

"well at the moment were heading for mist"

"mist? Why mist?" I knew she was going to ask that

"well I'm hoping to hide you there for a week then head to the land of snow/spring"

"okay" and then she tackle hugged me

"whoa! Sakura" we fell to the bed and rolled around and I almost kissed her right there but we were interrupted by a loud bang…

**Moonlight whisperer: ok I made this chapter a lot longer than the last one and I just want 1 review and I will try to update again. I hope you guys stuck with my story and thank you kellimorton67 for reviewing!**

** BiBi,**

** ~Moonlight~**


	10. Akatsuki!

**M****oonlight whisperer : OMG 3 updates in one week =D **

**Naruto: this is a surprise your back again **

**Kiba: omg holy crap your starting to scare me **

**Moonlight: why?**

**Kiba: you never update this much o.0 are you sick**

**Moonlight: no its just been nagging at me that i put this story on hiatus but it is no longer on hiatus **

**Garra: yayaya moonlight does not own naruto!!**

_Recap:_

_She laid on her stomach and asked "so we're we going anyways"_

"_well at the moment were heading for mist"_

"_mist? Why mist?" I knew she was going to ask that_

"_well I'm hoping to hide you there for a week then head to the land of snow/spring"_

"_okay" and then she tackle hugged me_

"_whoa! Sakura" we fell to the bed and rolled around and I almost kissed her right there but we were interrupted by a loud bang…_

_End recap!_

Sasuke's Pov.

What was that ? we walked out side to see everybody looking over the edge i mean i just thought we hit some thing and they were staring at the water but it was much worse than that.

"what are you guys looking at!?" i heard Sakura yell towards them

The waved us over and we saw exactly what they saw there was a hole dead center in the boat. I quickly open a hatch that lead to the bottom of the boat. I saw what had hit us... it was a cannon ball. what the hell who could have thrown that. I heard Hinata scream in terror.

"AHHH"

"LET GO OF HER!!!" Naruto sounded pissed!

and that was the last thing i heard...

End Sasuke's Pov

Sakura's Pov

It all happened to fast. one minute we were all looking down at the hole and the next Akatsuki was boarding us.

This guy with red hair and a black coat with red clouds on it had grabbed Hinata.

Naruto's eyes were red and he looked as if he was going to tear him to sherds

"I fucking said let her the fuck go!" I've never seen him like this it was starting to scare me. Then the guy with the red hair looked at me and smirked

He threw Hinata over board and Naruto flew after her. He was in front of me in an instant. He grabbed some of my hair and started to twirl it but i slapped his hand away.

"wow so pretty and feisty no wonder why Itachi wants you" i tired to back up but he grabbed my arm. I shrieked! oh Sasuke were are you...

"oh fuck itachi he can go die who the hell are you???"

"my name is sasori, come now!" he sounded so demanding it was giving me the creeps.

He put his hand on my shoulder and his face was close to mine, that was the last thing i saw.

End Sakura's Pov.

Sasori's Pov

Tch feisty little girl does she know she kicks the crap out of people in her "sleep"... damn that was my balls omg that fucking hurt.

i brought her on to our ship and i saw Deidara also coming off there ship.

"When did you go on there ship Deidara?" i looked at him just with a little curiosity.

"I made the Uchiha brat pass out so you could get the girl... mmmm she smells really good yeah" he started sniffing the air around her...

"Deidara don't get any ideas she's Itachi's" i wanted her to though..

Itachi started walking out of his room and smirked at me

End Sasori's Pov.

Itachi's Pov

They did it i cant believe it ha. They got Sakura. The one girl that can make my little brother weak.

I grabbed her from Sasori.

He looked a little pissed but i took her to my room and tied her hands and legs to the bed.

Her legs were a little spread open. Her chest was moving up and down at a slow speed.

She looked so open, and helpless. I couldn't help but smirk. It would be a while before she woke up.

I sat a chair on the side of the bed so i could watch her sleep. I have to admit though she is cute when she's asleep.

I lightly pressed my hand to her check and she was so warm. I suddenly felt something weird inside of me.

It was a feeling I've never experienced before. I kind of liked it.

"Itachi... i have never once seen a smile on you face!" Deidara said that like i really was smiling

"Hn and you never will" a glare set on my face

He started laughing really hard "oh reallly now then why were you just smiling when you were staring at Sakura hmm?"

shit was i really fuck...

"i don't know what you talking about get the fuck away from me"

I looked down her once more and me and the akatskui ,except for Deidara since he already had his fill of blood, left to feed.

End **Itachi's** pov

Naruto's Pov

When i got Hinata and i back on the ship Akatsuki was long gone. I punched the deck so hard that it broke.

I went down stairs to see Sasuke just laying there. i threw him on my back and brought him to his room.

I dropped him to his bed when i realized why didn't the others helped? where are they?

I told Hinata to try to make Sasuke feel better and went looking for them.

I found them all knocked out in the kitchen tied to chairs. I untied them all and woke them up.

"huh?" they all said in unison. I realized why I'm not acting the same way... because we lost Sakura... She is important to all of us like now She's the newest member of our family.

i don't know how I'm going to tell them but most importantly how am i going to tell Sasuke?

"Guys Sakura has been captured by Akatsuki" i looked down almost about to cry.

"oh no! does Sasuke know yet?" qeustioned TenTen who was equally as sad as I am

"no he doesn't but i will be the one to tell him" I'm worried how he's going to act i mean he just lost the one thing that he cares about the most all over again

I walked back to his room and he wasn't awake yet... Hinata told me he'll be up in the morning.. good enough time for me to think how i'm going to tell him

I walked back to my room and sat there thinking about what happened, I feel horrible.

I turned on my side to think and to wait for the morning to come...

End Naruto's Pov

**Moonlight whisperer: hello i have decided to make this story a sasuke/sakura/itachi story =] i hoped you like the chapter and thank you** **kellimorton67 for reviewing once again i only want one review have a safe weekedn and if you want to give me some ideas im willing to put anything in to consideration mkay =]**

**BiBi,**

**~Moonlight~**


	11. new feelings sorta

**Moonlight whisperer: hello there!**

**Naruto: its Christmas!**

**Moonlight: I know =]**

**Naruto: moonlight doesn't own naruto**

_Recap:_

_i don't know how I'm going to tell them but most importantly how am i going to tell Sasuke?_

_"Guys Sakura has been captured by Akatsuki" i looked down almost about to cry._

_"oh no! does Sasuke know yet?" qeustioned TenTen who was equally as sad as I am_

_"no he doesn't but i will be the one to tell him" I'm worried how he's going to act i mean he just lost the one thing that he cares about the most all over again_

_I walked back to his room and he wasn't awake yet... Hinata told me he'll be up in the morning.. good enough time for me to think how i'm going to tell him_

_I walked back to my room and sat there thinking about what happened, I feel horrible._

_I turned on my side to think and to wait for the morning to come..._

_End Naruto's Pov_

_End recap_

Itachi's Pov

When we Came back to the ship our prisoner (Sakura) was still asleep it was morning and Deidara was drunk…

"*hiccup* hi *hiccup* weasel boy" uh his breath stinks and he's hanging on me

"get the fuck off of me" I gave him the meanest glare I could...

I walked back into the room that had Sakura in it. When I closed the door her eyes open wide. She tried to move her arms put since they were tied she started to squirm.

She looked up at me and almost cowered in fear.

"let me go" her eyes averted mine.

"hahaha no" I had a smirk on my face

End Itachi's Pov

Sakura's Pov

"no good morning" he smirked. Fucking bastard…

I spat at his face

"Bitch" he seethed.

I suddenly got a massive headache.

"ow…" I shut my eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the pain

His eyes showed concern for a split second.

"why are u in pain" it sounded like he didn't care but by his eyes you know he did…

WHAT THE HELL ISNT THIS GUY SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL? ISNT HE SUPPOSED TO LIKE LAUGH AT MY PAIN!? OMG THIS IS SO FRIGGEN WERID!!!

"headache" why did I tell him

"go back to sleep it will get rid of it" he is looking me in the eyes wth…

"um ur not gonna rape me right ?"

"no"

End Sakura's pov

Itachi's pov

Why do I care so much about a mere human… no wait what am I saying I don't care at all.

I was about to walk out of the room when I heard

"I'm cold"

Why would she say that…

I turned around and walked towards her.

End Itachi's pov

Sakura's pov

Why the hell did I say that I hate this guy I like Sasuke… wait where did that come from. I mean he does remind me a lot of sasuke except Itachi is taller, more muscular, longer hair, kinda cuter, wait where the hell did that come from

Wait why is he laying on the bed now.

"don't touch me!" he's coming closer oh please someone help me

"you just said you were cold so shut up and that me keep you warm" what does he mean.

End Sakura's pov

Itachi's pov

I brought her closer to me because I knew she was cold and she needed sleep that's the only reason I do not care for her at all.

She smells so good though… no fuck no I'm just gonna kill her right in front of my little brother. Just to piss him off.

End Itachi's pov

Naruto's pov

I walked over to Sasuke's room Hinata told me he was up. I really don't know what I'm going to tell him. I'm afraid he's going to kill me.

*knock knock*

"come in dobe" he doesn't know… he sounds abit to happy

"hey sasuke…"

"Naruto you only call me Sasuke when something has happened…" his eyes wandered around and then widened.

"Naruto… what happened to Sakura" I think he might cry when I say this.

"Sakura has been captured by Itachi" at first I didn't hear anything but then I heard him start to cry.

"why!" he smashed his hand on the table. It broke right in half.

"Sasuke we'll" I was interrupted by

"why does he take away everything from me" he really feels bad…

End Naruto's Pov

Sasuke's Pov

No… No… no… she can't be gone. I told Naruto to leave me alone… if Itachi hurts her I swear ill kill him… if he lays one finger on one tiny little hair on her head. I'll kill him!

I can't believe I wasn't strong enough to protect her.

Why does he do this every time I'm happy. I mean can't he just leave me along for once.

I walked outside of my room to see everybody really sad.

"were going to find Itachi and then I'm going to kill him" I think I was blunt enough. We set sail to find him. I walked back into my room, sat on my bed and died a little on the inside. Not that I'm not already dead but I mean I think my heart broke when I heard that Sakura was captured. Why couldn't I have been strong enough to save her.

**Moonlight whisperer: Happy holidays guys I only want one review please thank you good bye,**

**~Moonlight~**


	12. depression?

**Moonlight whisperer: hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating i've been so busy and i have testing for school coming up in march, april, and may so it will be hard for me to update also considering i don't have a computer at this time. please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Recap: __Sasuke's Pov_

_No… No… no… she can't be gone. I told Naruto to leave me alone… if Itachi hurts her I swear ill kill him… if he lays one finger on one tiny little hair on her head. I'll kill him!_

_I can't believe I wasn't strong enough to protect her._

_Why does he do this every time I'm happy. I mean can't he just leave me along for once._

_I walked outside of my room to see everybody really sad._

"_were going to find Itachi and then I'm going to kill him" I think I was blunt enough. We set sail to find him. I walked back into my room, sat on my bed and died a little on the inside. Not that I'm not already dead but I mean I think my heart broke when I heard that Sakura was captured. Why couldn't I have been strong enough to save her._

_End recap._

Normal Pov.

Sasuke sat in his room for many hours, depressed that his worst enemy had the only girl (beside his mother) he had ever loved. The others were just as depressed sailing along for hours just trying to find the Akatsuki's ship.

3 weeks later

"Report our status Naruto." Kiba had said with out really caring at all.

"nothing yet...." naruto said, he hasn't been the same since Sakura was captured.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun" Hinata Acknowledged.

They nodded a hello, normaly they'd be like screaming "HEY HINATA!" and scare the living crap out of her but today was different. It got her curious.

"Are you guys okay?" she inquired

"No... not really... i mean... i know we didn't know Sakura that much... but she was part of the family... and the look on sasuke's face when i told him... He was broken hearted. i have nightmares that he's gonna go mad." Naruto was truly upset even talking about it.

"If i only could have saved her then... Sasuke he wouldn't... he wouldn't be so cold." Naruto looked down in shame.

"Naruto-kun... we'll find her..." Hinata was stopped short by Narutos hand smashing against a wall.

"Its been almost a month... A FUCKING MONTH... Sasukes like a zombie and who know they've probaly already killed her!" naruto was seething

"n-naruto" Hinata stammered she took a small step back in unconscious fear.

"What the hell are you doing naruto! are you trying to scare her to death!" Kiba was obviously angry with naruto's actions.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Hinata... i didn't.... i didn't mean to scare you" Naruto apologized.

End Normal pov.

Sasuke's Pov.

I can hear them... all outside talking about her... Oh god why did i let her out of my sights... I walked outside to see them arguing about something..

"All of you shut up" I probably said that in the meanest tone possible but i don' really care at this point of time.

They all looked somber and scared.

"Report" I directed my eyes to Naruto. He pulled out his telescope and looked around.

"nothing i can see... wait theres something in the distance but its really far, I don't know what it is." his eyes lit up... maybe he thinks it could be Akatsuki's ship... I'm not sure... I don't know what goes through his mind.

End Sasuke's Pov

Naruto's Pov.

I know I see a ship in the distance. I'm just hoping its the Akatsuki's ship. I hope Sasuke gets that stick out of his ass and becomes happy... i just need to get his girl back...

End Naruto's Pov.

Normal Pov.

Aboard the Akatsuki's ship, (not surprising) Sakura was being treated like a prisoner. they locked her up well if you consider tied to a chair then yes she's "locked" up.

Itachi was watching Sakura and Diedara and out of the blue sakura decides to ask

"hey... weasel boy... are you gay" Sakura said with a snicker **(A/n I'm not trying to be offensive here i'm so sorry if that offended any onekk back to the story now)**

"NO I AM NOT GAY" Itachi Seethed

"well... I think... your gay" Sakura smirked

"I'M NOT GAY" Itachi screamed

"Yes... you are." Sakura said calmly

"What makes me gay!?" Itachi inquired

"You stare at Diedara all day and you smile... not only that i have telekinesis so i can read you mind and you have dirty thought about him" Sakura was coming up with some really weird logic.

"Um.. are you fucking stupid? telekinesis is where you pick things up with your mind" Itachi looked at her well like she was stupid.

"I know i was just testing you!" she smiled

"so you just fought with me for no reason?" Itachi questioned.

"Yup!" she exclaimed cheerfully

"I fucking hate you sometimes" Itachi mumbled

Sakura stuck her tongue at Itachi

End Normal Pov.

Sakura's Pov.

I over heard the morons talking about radon shit like taking over Konoha, killing Sasuke... Wait killing Sasuke fuck! i have to warn him oh and i also heard them talking about raping me.... Oh joy.. what am i going to do.

End Sakura's Pov.

Sasuke's Pov.

When we got closer to that mystery object we did find it to be Akatsuki's ship. My eyes lit up! i could save sakura from my evil brothers clutches. I couldn't wait to get her back.

"It's Akatsuki. Ready up your weapons! were attacking soon"

* * *

**Moonlight whisperer: Haha cliff hanger well ill try to update when i can. Well have a fun weekend! Im sorry about the short chapter**

**BiBi**

**~Moonlight~**


End file.
